Alexandria Summers
Alexandria Summers is the heiress of the Summers Family. She is mostly famous for her relationship with Denton English, however prior to that she had been known for her involvement with the Summers Trade Company. She is generally regarded to be a pleasant person, known for her kindness and generosity, however rumors abound of a darker side of her personality in private. History Early Life Alexandria was born in 1333 to Geoff and Jasmine Summers. She grew up in Rivermouth City, where she was mostly cared for by her parent's maid, as they were too busy with the company. As she grew older however, they began to become more present in her life, using their work with the company to teach her the most basic of concepts. Growing up in this environment, Alexandria was poorly socialized, however she quickly grew to be a very quick, and cunning mind. Her social growth came when she first started going to school. For her first year, she had trouble fitting in, however in the second year, she took a different approach, and through trial and error, she slowly learned how to make people like her. By the time she was leaving school, she was liked by everyone in her class, though she did emerge with a best friend in the form of Jessica Whitaker. Pokemon Journey In 1347 Alexandria and Jessica set out on their pokemon journey together. Neither performed particularly well, however travelling the region did give Alexandria a bit more insight into what she wanted to do with her life. She also discovered her preference of both fire and water type pokemon, and she soon had a team comprising of only these two types. Being from a rich family, Alexandria ended up travelling in noble circles often, and it was here that she met Denton English. The two hit it off, and rumors flew of a courtship to develop. However Alexandria had commitments with working for the STC, and she didn't intend to break them. And so the two remained close friends during their travels. Post-Journey Career When her pokemon journey was over, Alexandria returned to work at the STC. She settled quickly into her new desired role as a fashion designer, and by leveraging her contacts among the nobility to sell new styles that she had a monopoly on. Her brand quickly became synonymous with wealth, and style, however her designs were at times outlandish, and so she failed to reach the entire region. This worked in the favor of the STC however, as no competition grew to cut into the market they had created, and Alexandria's success only grew. She branched out from fashion to management of the company, and was entrusted with a small wing of operations on Firesister Island in 1350. It is commonly theorized this is where she and Denton re-connected. Re-Connection with Denton Following the Turner Incident, Alexandria and Denton began to spend more time together once more, and this time they solidified their relationship. Initial reaction was poor, seeing as Denton had so quickly moved on from the public's favorite Elle. However Alexandria and Denton navigated the matter diplomatically, and Alexandria applied her charm and kind nature to the public, and slowly they warmed to them. They are now engaged, and beloved by the public, except in Southern Relano, where Denton is still looked down upon for his treatment of the Turners.